


Mama May: Dynasty Driven

by charleybradburies



Series: Melinda May Week 2015 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Bickering, Canon Character of Color, Canon Continuation, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Cultural References, Drabble, Exes, Female Character of Color, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Ficlet, Gen, Gift Giving, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mulan (1998) References, Music, Musical References, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pop Culture, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Presents, Scheming, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus, Summer, Summer Vacation, Teasing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a vacation without music?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama May: Dynasty Driven

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Flashworks Challenge #96: Music + Melinda May Appreciation Week Day 6: Ming-Na Wen Appreciation Day  
> 1-million-words A) Word of the Day 6.21.15: Best & B) Weekend Challenge: Disney Quotes.
> 
> Title inspired by Mad Max: Fury Road because reasons.

“A mix CD? Really, Skye?” Melinda cocks an eyebrow.

“It’s all I had, Mama May.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry,” Skye says, feigning bashfulness by turning her head downward, but still smiling.

Melinda rolls her eyes, and she knows it comes off just as lovingly as she almost wishes she didn’t intend it.

“You’re the _best_ , you know that?” Skye presses, leaning in for the hug she’s allowed before May walks out for her vacation. Melinda laughs, hugging Skye back, then taking the CD into her right hand as she waves goodbye to the team with her left, and hoisting her duffel bag back up onto her right shoulder.

+

Of course, Andrew suggests playing it as _soon_ as they’re inside their rental car, and even though she rolls her eyes, he knows how to smile in a way that’ll get her to do it - which momentarily makes her wonder if she shouldn’t have taken off with someone else. She had enough of the over-effective puppy dog eyes with Coulson and Skye. He pushes the CD into the slot, and she sighs.

“Christina Aguilera’s ‘Can’t Hold Us Down’, nice one,” Andrew comments at the first song.

“Oooh, songs from Mulan. That fits beautifully.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“You don’t meet a girl like _that_ ev'ry _dynasty_ ,” he mimics, glancing over at the passenger seat after making a left turn, and she rolls her eyes as dramatically as she can manage.

Gwen Stefani’s freaking anthem comes on, and Andrew doesn’t hold back his laughter, even going so far as to teasingly sing along, “ain’t no hollaback girl!”

“You’re not even a _girl_ to begin with,” states Melinda, voice lacking tone but intention clear, and Andrew shrugs.

The next song is listed as being from a Disney Channel movie that she can’t imagine he knows, and she shuts the CD player off.

“Really? Going behind my back with my team again?”

“She had lots of questions, and this is a present made with love, I promise. Besides, _we_ are _not_ married. I don’t answer to you anymore, remember?”

“You never did, smartass.”

“Good point. But still, I'm leaving _that_ to Agent Coulson. Oh, look, this is the address, we’re here.”

“This conversation _isn’t_ over.”

“Neither is Skye’s mix CD.”


End file.
